Todo ha terminado
by lindakennedy
Summary: Naruto uzumaki esta a punto de perder la poca cordura que le queda en la cabeza. cree que hinata a muerto, y neji le oculta la verdad,por su propio bien.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día nublado, como los últimos meses, en los que la tristeza y el dolor parecían ocupar todo el mundo. Y parecía que el centro era Konoha.

Pronto, sakura oyó que alguien vociferaba a lo lejos, y que la gente corría, asustada y herida. Se sorprendió al sentir una especie de presentimiento, de esos que te dejan preocupado. Tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a la que venían las personas.

Neji estaba preocupado, su prima estaba malherida y el medico tardaba mucho en llegar, sin embargo, el no estaba preocupado por su malestar físico, era mas bien, que le preocupara que ella, al despertar, comenzara a preocuparse solamente por los demás y dejara de lado su sentir físico.

_Cosa que no es novedad, ya que siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan imprudente, Hinata?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver venir a lo lejos a Sakura, muy deprisa, con TenTen y sus compañeros de equipo. Sabia que la enviarían a ella por que los demás médicos estarían, o muy ocupados, o muy heridos.

-Siento haber tardado ¿como sigue?- exclamo ella. Neji señalo una columna de rocas, y un charco de sangre en la orilla de esta. – No muy bien. No soy medico pero, de haber tardado mas en venir, no lo iba a lograr.- Neji estaba sumamente preocupado, y frustrado. No sabia que hacer. No era tan fuerte para ayudar a Naruto en esas circunstancias, pero Hinata, para ser francos, no era mas fuerte que el. Ni siquiera la mitad, aunque había mejorado considerablemente.

Decidieron llevarse a Hinata. Al cabo de unos días, llego la noticia de que Naruto había derrotado al enemigo solo. Para estas alturas, Hinata todavía no mejoraba, en todo caso parecía empeorar con el transcurrir de los días. Y Naruto ni se había hecho en acto de presencia, y Neji no lo culpaba, el joven tenia muchas cosas pendientes en la cabeza, y por lo que oyó decir de los demás cuando hablaron con el, Naruto se había hecho a la idea de que su amiga estaba muerta. Y prefirió dejarlo así, para no poner triste a nadie. Seria una frustración mucho mayor si se enteraba que no murió, pero que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Naruto, que ya había regresado de la guerra que, asombrosamente, acabo para bien. Ya no había preocupaciones, ya no había dolor para nadie, ya no habría más muertes en vano.

Muchas noches en las que nada lo molestaba y dormía , se repetía en su cabeza esa misma escena en la que Hinata se lanzaba en contra de pain, a sabiendas de que eso la perjudicaría, matándola. Dejándola en ese charco de sangre y tierra de color vino, dejando atrás todas sus frustraciones, su pensamiento, su dolor y lo que hacia que se levantara de su sueño inquieto: esas palabras dichas con la más sinceridad posible, llenas de amor y paz que solo se verían dichas una vez, no más.

Esas mismas palabras en las que, cuando el se levantaba, al llevarse la mano en el rostro, siempre tenia que limpiarse unas lagrimas, que soltaba mientras dormía.

_Yo no tengo miedo a morir protegiéndote Naruto… por que yo te amo…_

Se levanto de su cama, sudoroso como siempre. Era la misma pesadilla que le envolvía la cabeza una y otra vez, y se estaba cansando. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ir a la casa de los hyuga, para ver como estaban los allegados de ella. No tenia el valor de ir a verlos, no tenía el valor de ver el dolor de ellos…

_Si es que son capaces de sentirlo, claro esta… Hinata… ¿cuanto tiempo estuviste con todo eso dentro de ti? ¿Y peor aun, por que nunca me di cuenta de ello?_ _¿Por qué todos se habían enterado aun con tu lastimoso silencio, y ninguno fue capaz de hacerme saber, para así poner en claro mis pensamientos que ahora amenazan con volverme loco?_

No pudo más y salió de la cama. Camino hasta encontrar una ropa más decente. Y salió de su departamento en dirección hacia ningún lugar, ninguno en concreto, solo tenia esa inmensa necesidad de despejar su mente y tratar de olvidar por un momento todo problema…

Neji acababa de revisar los medicamentos suministrados a su prima. Ya hacia bastantes meses de que la guerra había terminado y ella todavía no despertaba. Decidió salir un rato a observar la fría y oscura noche. Al abrir las puertas de la entrada principal, sintió como la fría brisa que corría esa noche le pegaba de lleno en la car. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de que sus ojos no lo traicionaran.

Camino un par de cuadras, y diviso a lo lejos de la puerta de la aldea, una figura masculina, sentada en el borde de un peñasco. Camino, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por saber quien era. Sintiéndose sumamente incomodo, ya que el usualmente nunca fue del tipo de personas que les guste andar enterándose de la vida de los demás. Cuando miro bien, sus ojos divisaros a un joven de ropas naranjas, y cabello rubio que miraba melancólicamente la luna.

Se acerco a el, Naruto lo vio venir, y se levanto rápidamente, con la cara hecha trizas. No era el Naruto que recordaba, era otro muy diferente.

- ¡Neji!… yo… ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto Naruto. Neji lo miro con su semblante preocupado.- te iba a preguntar eso mismo, Naruto. ¿Que haces a estas horas? Si no me equivoco, mañana hay una celebración en tu nombre. Y es descortés que el anfitrión llegue tarde, o peor aun, que falte a la ceremonia.

Naruto miro a Neji con ojos asombrados. Pensó por un momento que le gritaría en la cara por lo que había pasado. Pero su frustración fue mucho más poderosa, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones por su cara. Neji se quedo estupefacto a oír los sollozos amargos de su amigo. Entonces, vio venir a Sasuke, que se encontraría con Naruto en unos minutos.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Que te ocurre?- formularon los dos al unisonó. El no contesto, estaba ahogándose en un mar de frustración. Sasuke se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.- cálmate, hombre. Dinos que te ocurre y te ayudaremos-

Pareció calmarse un poco. Miro a los dos con desesperación. Y hablo todavía con la voz temblorosa.- es que… necesito saber por que…. Hinata tuvo que morir… y dejarme con la mente tan confusa… no puedo dejar de pensar en el día en que murió. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar todo esto… ¡lo haría! Neji lo siento… se que debes odiarme, pero te juro que de haber podido ayudarle, lo hubiera hecho… ¡hubiera cambiado mi lugar por el suyo en este mismo momento! Pero no puedo y me estoy volviendo loco…

-Naruto, no debes sentirte de esta manera, si a mi prima le paso lo que le paso, fue por que esa fue su decisión. No fue tuya, ni de nadie mas.- le contesto. Naruto puso sus ojos sobre el suelo, y Neji continuo hablando.- es mas, si hay alguien a quien darle las gracias es a ti. Tú le diste a Hinata razones por las cuales seguir luchando… le diste momentos de felicidad que nosotros, su familia, no pudimos brindarle por nuestra ambición. – Neji tomo aire y Sasuke se acerco un poco hacia donde estaba sentado Naruto.

Miro hacia el cielo, pensando en todo lo que la chica había tenido que sufrir. Ella tenía una familia, pero esta se había limitado a rechazarla, y a mostrarla como el miembro más débil e inútil de la familia. El nunca la conoció de cerca, pero muchas veces había oído las referencias que tenían otros sobre el desempeño físico de Hinata.

-Neji tiene razón, Naruto. Hinata tomo sus propias decisiones, que nadie era capaz de cambiar. Tal vez murió feliz, tú no lo sabes, quizá al final eso fue lo que ella quería.- al finalizar, Naruto miro a sus amigos, y les dedico una sonrisa muy sincera. Hacia tanto tiempo que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien…


	2. Chapter 2 ¡ Has vuelto!

Hinata abrió los ojos muy pesadamente, desorientada y confundida. Parecía no recordar absolutamente nada. Se trato de incorporar, y las piernas no le respondieron. Cayo al suelo muy pesadamente; pero solo hizo un sonido hueco. Fue ahí cuando recordó todo lo que había hecho: le había confesado a Naruto todo lo que tenia encerrado, pero después de eso, nada mas…

_¿Será que ya estoy muerta? Tal vez así sea, no hay absolutamente nadie…_

Pronto oyo pasos que se acercaban , y no se movio. Estaba tan aterrorizada, que las piernas recobraron su movilidad y giro sobre si misma hasta quedar oculta bajo las sabanas que cayeron junto con ella.

-pero que demon… - fue lo único que logro articular neji. Literalmente volo hasta el suelo y vio a Hinata temblorosa y asustada. No pudo aguantar: se lanzo a levantar a su prima y a abrazarla con fuerza, dándole giros por toda la habitación. Pronto cayo en cuenta de que esta estaba a punto de vomitar, y le deposito suavemente en la cama.

-¡ Hinata , has vuelto! No lo puedo creer, todos se van a poner muy felices cuando sepan que no estas muerta…- Hinata alzo una ceja y puso los ojos como platos. Neji le conto todo lo que había sucedido, y la reacción de Naruto después de eso.

-deberias ir esta noche, solo… que no te esfuerzes mucho, de lo contrario terminaras en el suelo… otra vez…- le dijo neji al salir de casa en la noche.

Hinata iba de camino a la sala hokague, con un nudo en el estomago, y un mareo horrible…

Naruto se sentía mejor por la platica que tuvo durante la madrugada. No aceptaba la muerte de su amiga, pero ya no estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Todos estaban contentos, y platicaban, y conversaban después del anuncio de la quinta. Alguien le comunico que le tocaba el turno a el para subir al estrado. Camino hacia el y subió los peldaños de madera color rojo, y se puso a hablar en cuanto llego.

-primero que nada, agradezco a todos por estar aquí. Se que los últimos meses no han sido fáciles, pero nos hemos ido recuperando. Solo que… hay una persona a la que me gustaría haberle agradecido, pero que lamentablemente ya no esta aquí. Ella me dio mucho apoyo, y lo mas curioso es que yop ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello. Era una persona amable, cariñosa, timida y muy graciosa. Ella dijo que yo fui su ejemplo a seguir durante mucho tiempo, e irónicamente aunque parezca cliché, también era el mio. Ella era.. ¿ Hinata?

No tenia palabra. Ella estaba ahí, entre esa columna de personas, mirándole y mandándole una sonrisa. Sintio que su corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se le iba a salir de su caja torácica. Sintió que el suelo de desplomaba y todo se ponía negro.

Naruto perdió el conocimiento justo en el momento en que Hinata corria para auxiliarlo.

_Naruto ¿ estas bien? ¿Me oyes Naruto? Naruto responde ¡ me estas volviendo loca!_

-¿Pero que paso?- articulo Naruto. Estaba en un cuarto poco iluminado. Con una cama y sabanas blancas , una mesita de noche, una lámpara, y un suero conectado a su brazo izquierdo. Dedujo que estaba en el hospital, por el color horrible de las paredes.

-te desmayaste antes de comenzar tu discurso, tonto. Nos diste un susto tremendo.- le dijo Sasuke, que estaba de pie al lado derecho de la cama. Sakura estaba junto a el, al igual que Neji, TenTen, e Ino.

-lo siento, es que creí ver a alguien y de pronto me empecé a sentir muy mal y…- Neji le puso una mano en la boca, un tanto desesperado. Les hizo señas a los demás, para que salieran de la habitación, sakura le susurro algo al oído, y este asintió.

En el tiempo en que este tenía su mano sobre la boca de Naruto, este estaba considerando muy seriamente si morder la mano o no; Neji se percato de esto y quito la mano muy rápidamente.

-necesito que sepas algo. Durante el tiempo en que estuviste volviéndote paranoico, quiero que sepas que Hinata no estaba muerta. Estaba en un estado de coma del que no sabíamos si despertaría pronto. Para serte sincero, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, hasta que se levanto esta mañana.-

Naruto no podía creérselo. Empezó a preguntarle mil cosas a Neji, pero fueron tantas en un solo minuto que no pudo responderle todas.

-¡mierda! ¿Y esta ahí fuera? ¿ Puedo verla? Necesito hablar con ella Neji. Por favor te lo suplico ¡quiero verla!- neji le sonrio, probablemente adivinando el pánico escénico que sufria este. Se dirigió hacia afuera, abrió la puerta, y le hablo a Naruto por encima de su hombro

-no te vayas a desmayar otra vez, Naruto. Te estas empezando a parecer a mi prima de una manera ridícula.- al decir esto, salió.

Naruto espero dos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Cuando por fin apareció, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano. En realidad se estaba pareciendo a Hinata, por que comenzó a juguetear con la sabana que tenia sobre el.

-naruto… yo – dijo Hinata, pero Naruto la interrumpió.- antes de que digas nada, Hinata, escucha. No soy bueno con estas cosas, y supongo que tu tampoco. Últimamente, me estabas volviendo un completo lunático de mierda… no espera, creo que eso esta mal … como sea, el punto es que después de que… paso lo de pain… crei que habías muerto… y neji me oculto la verdad, para evitar que me deprimiera e hiciera algo realmente estúpido y sin sentido.-

Trago saliva con dificultad. Hinata no decía nada, tenia su concentración completamente sobre el. Volvió a continuar.- no se tu, pero yo he pensado en eso todas las noches, y empece a analizar todo desde que era un niño. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas, y lo que te dire a continuación depende de lo que tu me respondas ahora. ¿ es cierto?-

Hinata se confundió con la pregunta. Era demasiado obvio, pero no lo entendía. Se acerco hacia el, y se sentó en un extremo de la cama. - ¿ el que? – fue lo único que logro formular. Naruto le sonrió con timidez y tomo una de sus manos.

- que si es cierto lo que me dijiste, o fue solo por el momento de desesperación. ¿En verdad me amas, Hinata hyuga? Solo dilo de golpe, si o no. – Hinata se puso sumamente tensa, no nerviosa, tensa, apretó con fuerza su mano, y respondió con decisión. – si. Es cierto.-

Naruto volvió a sonreir, y se recostó sobre la cama. Aun seguía tomando la mano de Hinata.

-es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Yo no se si lo que siento es amor, pero se acerca mucho. Si me das la oportunidad, podre descubrir lo que siento, Hinata. Con tu ayuda. –

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responderle, Naruto se volvió a dormir. Después el doctor les dijo que se desmayo por que había tenido un momento de tensión muy fuerte, pero que seguiría vivo.

* * *

**hola a todos**

** no se si esta bien la historia, pero, se me ocurrio un dia en el que pensaba en un capitulo de resident evil, ****(ironico) pero en el otro fic no quedaria, puesto que para ellos no es una historia muy romantica. como sea, decidi poner en el papel de nervioso a naruto, pienso que es un personaje muy maleable en ese aspecto, y a neji como el hermano sobreprotector.**

**por ultimo, agradezco sus comentarios y si puede ser un favor enorme... ¡ lean el fic de resident evil! solo he recibido un review, y es decepcionante, lo voy a terminar de todas maneras, por que odio las historias sin terminar, de hecho mi cabeza esta maquilando ideas, perversas O_o para el fic. **

**sale bye¡ cuidense¡ X_X**


	3. Felicidad

Hinata estaba muy feliz en ese momento. No tenia nada que ver lo que le había sucedido desde hacia unas horas, ni siquiera Naruto tenia algo que ver en eso…

_Por fin pude decírselo… por fin logre algo correctamente…_

Creía que al fin había hecho bien algo de su existencia, cosa que aun con su gran disciplina y conocimiento adquirido no creía posible. Miraba la hermosa vista que le otorgaba Konoha (era la misma vista todos los días, pero pensar que estuvo dormida por mucho tiempo, era motivo suficiente como para apreciarla en todo su esplendor).

-¿Por qué tan sola, Hinata-sama?- oyó decir una voz por detrás. Reconoció la voz inmediatamente. – ¡hola, Sasuke! es solo que… observo el paisaje.

Sasuke camino a un lado, y se sentó. Apoyo sus pies por debajo de sus rodillas, y miraba a Hinata con curiosidad. A los pocos minutos, Hinata comenzó a sentirse… acosada…

-si no es molestia Sasuke… ¿puedo saber la razón por la que me miras tanto? Es incomodo…-

Sasuke, parecía que acababa de salir de un trance. Parpadeo un par de veces, y Hinata podría jurar que vio en sus blancas mejillas un ligero sonrojo. – es solo que, todo este tiempo, te creíamos muerta. Incluso Naruto casi se vuelve loco por la culpa.- Hinata le dedico una cálida sonrisa, muy característica en ella. Sasuke se la correspondió.

-En verdad te quiere, Hinata.- le dijo. Esto pareció sacar un poco de tema a Hinata, pero pronto comprendió la afirmación, y se puso un poco seria. – Eso… yo no puedo asegurarlo, Sasuke… el no esta completamente cuerdo que digamos… cuando este seguro, yo…-

Sasuke no comprendía las palabras de su amiga. Durante años, ella defendía a Naruto por encima de su propia persona, el mismo la había visto con sus propios ojos. Siempre, incluso de si mismo, le dio ánimos para seguir. Así que no comprendía por que decía cosas tan cruentas…

-¿tu que Hinata?- pregunto de una forma seca. Hinata seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, pero había oído claramente lo que le había dicho.- yo también lo voy a estar… -

-pues debes estarlo. Mira que arriesgar tu propia vida para salvar la de otra persona… eso… debes de estar, o muy enamorada, o muy loca, o muy ansiosa de suicidarte… yo creo que estas muy segura.- Hinata estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no creía posible que Naruto llegase a sentir lo mismo que ella sentía hacia el…

_¿Pero no estuve rogando que sintiera algo como lo que yo siento? ¿No quería que al menos sintiera la mínima parte de mis sentimientos? Sasuke tiene razón, debo ir con el ahora…_

-bueno, allá tu. Tengo algunas cosas pendientes, así que… me retiro…- y se esfumo en una nube de humo.

En una zona de departamentos, Naruto estaba confundido. Tanto tiempo creyó que Hinata estaba muerta que no creía en nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, cerró los ojos, y le vino a la mente la misma escena que tantas noches atrás lo había atormentado. Pero lo único que vio fue a Hinata sonriendo, sin ninguna herida, sin ningún indicio de pelea…

Durante su vida, había querido evitar que ELLA se viera envuelta en esos asuntos… no la creía débil en absoluto, pero le era difícil aceptar que una mujer tan hermosa en cuerpo y alma sufriera tanto dolor y rechazo…

Y así era como la quería ver, limpia, simplemente bella, una mente sin dolor, con su largo cabello cayéndole por debajo de la cintura, y su suéter lila, impecable. Un sueño demasiado alocado, pero seguía siendo finalmente un sueño.

Alguien llamo a su puerta, se levanto perezosamente de su cama, se acomodo su camisa, se miro en el espejo (por mera vanidad) y salió a ver. Se quedo estupefacto al ver a Hinata en la puerta. Tenia el corazón en un puño y el estomago en la garganta. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle.

_Increíble que me hayan extrañado las veces que ella se ponía así, pensar que creí que estaba enferma, y que era rara…_

. ¿Hi-hinata… qu-que se te ofrece?- pregunto. Hinata no contesto, pero le saludo con la mano haciendo denotar que no tenia problema alguno para entablar una platica seria con el.

Mmm… nada Naruto. Solo venia a verte, ya sabes… por lo del hospital. Y quería saber si quisieras venir conmigo a caminar, un rato. Tienes tanto que contarme… -

Naruto le miro muy embelesado, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en que momento tomo su chaqueta y se fue en direcciona quien sabe donde.

Llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, hablando de cosas de la aldea, de cómo Sasuke estaba ahí sin ningún plan de querer matar a todo el mundo **(no me pregunten como, no voy a entrar en detalles) **de Neji y su afán de ocultarle toda la verdad, de sakura. Esta en especial era un tabú para Hinata, así que trato de no indagar mucho en el tema.

Finalmente se detuvieron en un campo abierto lleno de vegetación, que apenas y podían verse el uno al otro. Ya era pasado el mediodía, así que empezaba el atardecer. Hinata se sentó en una roca, descansando sus piernas, pues era obvio que se había esforzado de más. Y Naruto en el pasto, con una distancia considerable entre el y ella.

-Y eso es todo lo que nos ha pasado en tu ausencia, Hinata.- le comento. Hinata no parecía prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras, mas bien parecía que tenía una conversación interna. Y si algo había entendido Naruto era, que cuando eso pasaba, nadie en este puñetero planeta le haría caso.

-Hinata ¿me estas oyendo? Creo que te emociona más tu autoanálisis que lo que yo te cuento.- dijo. Hinata lo volteo a ver como en una especie de trance, le sonrió y meneo la cabeza.

-no Naruto. Lo siento. Es que me duelen mis piernas por tanto caminar y… pensaba en como voy a regresar a casa, creo que al fin el entrenamiento de Kiba, de arrastrarme por el suelo al fin va a rendir frutos.-

Naruto abrió los ojos extrañado.- de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te quedes aquí sola, Hinata. Yo te llevo, no creo que este muy lejos tu casa desde aquí.- y sin decir mas, levanto a Hinata por los hombros y la coloco en su espalda. Y ninguno de los dos hablo por un muy buen rato.

Llegando a su casa, Naruto la coloco en el quicio de la puerta. Un incomodo e insoportable silencio se apodero de ambos. De repente, Hinata vio como Naruto se iba acercando muy lentamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Naruto se abalanzo contra ella abrazándola muy fuertemente, bastante sonrojado.

-lo siento Hinata. No puedo hacerlo- dijo, muy forzosamente. Hinata no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo, pero Naruto no la dejo continuar.- no puedo robarte un beso siquiera, solo puedo darte un abrazo, si me permites regalártelo. Solo tengo el valor para darte eso.-

Se dio la vuelta, y Hinata camino a grandes zancadas la distancia que los separaba. Sonrió muy ampliamente, con los brazos extendidos, y tomo las manos de Naruto muy suavemente.

-Entonces si podías caminar ¿eh? Solo me querías hacer trabajar de más.- pregunto. Hinata solo pudo mantener esa sonrisa. – La verdad, es que si. Te quería hacer trabajar. Y a propósito, tu no tienes derecho alguno de robarme un beso.- Naruto se quedo boquiabierto. Iba a decir algo mas pero Hinata pego su boca a la suya, no fue un beso apasionado, como los que ocurren en las películas, sino uno tímido y juguetón hasta cierto punto. Cuando se separo de el sus ojos y su cara eran determinados.

Al fin ella sentía que su timidez había terminado. Al fin era libre de toda culpa, y le sonrió a Naruto, que la miraba muy fascinado y contento. Era una Hinata que nunca había conocido, pero sentía que le gustaría tanto o mas que la otra.

-Tú no puedes robarme un beso, Naruto. Yo ya te los he regalado todos, hasta el último día de mi vida.- Le dijo. Y lo volvió a callar con un beso igual que el anterior.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que estas dando mas de lo que puedes, Naruto? Siempre eres muy impulsivo, pero siempre he visto que haces las cosas solo por no defraudar a los demás.

Naruto le miro encantado. Su zorruna sonrisa salió a flote. – nop. No lo hago solo por que quiera que la gente me reconozca, lo hago por que asi me siento feliz y libre.- la abrazo, y se pego muy fuertemente a su oído derecho. Aspiro suficiente aire. Y salieron tres palabras que harían que tanto Naruto como Hinata se desvanecieran en el suelo, frente a neji, y sakura que venían de una misión.

_**Hinata, Cásate conmigo.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Disculpen por las demoras. Pero tuve que ver lo de la school, y me succiono mi cerebro. Como sea, aqui esta este capitulo, que se me ocurrio oyendo el track weddings plans de twilight saga: eclipse.**

**Acepto de todo, jitomatazos, que me recuerden a mi mama, alabanzas, a menazas de muerte, ( esas no) bombazos, el nuevo kalimbazo, etc etc etc. no olviden dejar sus reviews por favor**


	4. Complicaciones

_Naruto, como eres idiota…_

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Neji, cuando supo de qué manera le había pedido matrimonio a su prima. E hizo maniobras espectaculares para que lord Hiashi accediera, por que no estaba muy convencido de que esa boda pudiese celebrarse.

De hecho, era casi imposible que lo hicieran sin tener problemas. Lord Hiashi era muy estricto, y Naruto no gozaba de buena referencia con el. Para Neji esto era un problema, por que su deseo era ayudar, y quería evitarles conflictos a ambos.

A los demás les costaba digerirlo, mas a sakura. No estaba molesta, por que no había comenzado nada con el, pero le sorprendía la rapidez con que sucedían las cosas, y creía que Naruto debería esperar un tiempo y no apresurar las cosas. Sai por su parte, pensaba que Naruto se quería casar con Hinata por que ella estaba embarazada. Varios días después no fue a las platicas que tenia Tsunade con ellos, por que cierto día se le ocurrió hablar algo sobre penes enfrente de sakura, y extrañamente en la noche apareció con varias costillas rotas.

Tsunade tenía pláticas con ellos acerca de cómo hacer que lord Hiashi aceptara el compromiso, no que lo aprobara. Era un hecho que se casarían, pero si lord Hiashi no lo aceptaba, Naruto optaría por el plan B: fugarse con ella a una aldea donde no los conocieran y nunca sabrían más acerca de esos dos.

-pero, señorita Tsunade, no tenemos tiempo. Además, si Naruto entra y lord Hiashi lo enfrenta…

Tsunade se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, con las manos juntas encima de la mesa, inspiro con los ojos cerrados, y trataba de pensar claramente.

_Tenemos que lograr que ambos se mantengan tranquilos y no armen un escándalo, eso podría resultar perjudicial para todos, y si Hiashi no se muestra calmado y acepta esto… Naruto perderá el control otra vez, y volverá a suceder…_

- y si traemos a los dos, pero no les decimos nada, seria mucho menos difícil que intentar que tengan una conversación tranquila, sin problemas. ¿No lo creen ustedes? –

Todos, al unisonó asintieron con la mirada, y Tsunade pareció considerar esa opción. Finalmente creyó la misma perspectiva de sakura, seria mucho más fácil traerlos sin que supieran que el otro estaba ahí dentro con ellos, que si los traían a sabiendas de lo que les esperaba.

Varios días después, Naruto recibió un comunicado, en el que lo necesitaban en la torre Hokague, por asuntos extraoficiales. El de inmediato acudió, ya hacia algún tiempo en que no tenía misiones muy buenas…

Mientras, Hinata limpiaba lo su habitación, que no limpiaba hacia ya algunos meses, y mientras sacaba la basura, entro a la oficina de su padre para limpiar, y encontró un papel que tenia escrito una cita en la torre Hokague, a las 12:00 p.m. de ese día y abrió los ojos como platos…

_Estimado lord Hiashi, me dirijo a usted por medio de la presente, para informarle que se solicita de su presencia el día de hoy a las 12:00 p.m. del presente día, para tratar asuntos extraoficiales de suma importancia._

_Mandándole buenos deseos: Tsunade… Naruto tenia una cita con el Hokague hoy, a la misma hora… ¡maldita sea! Naruto y mi padre juntos, es como poner dinamita en un puesto de fuegos artificiales, me tengo que mover rápido…_

Hinata salió disparada de la casa, ni siquiera tiro la basura, ni salió por la puerta. Corría a una velocidad increíble, y para conseguir aun más velocidad, estiro los brazos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente. Salto varios edificios, rezando por que llegara antes de que la bomba estallase.

Mientras, Tsunade se mordía las uñas, no quería que les sucediera algo por el plan tan descabellado que estaban haciendo, pero no les quedaban opciones. Y en ese mismo instante, sakura y Neji llegaron un tanto exasperados.

-Tsunade- sama, Naruto acaba de llegar, y lord Hiashi se encuentra justo detrás de el, ¿Qué hacemos?-

Tsunade respiro hondo, se levanto para abrir las ventanas, conectar las alarmas internas de seguridad, su pergaminos para calmar a Naruto, solo por precaución. se volvió a sentar, y le indico a sakura que primero entrara Naruto, que era a el al que tenían que mantener minuciosamente vigilado.

Naruto entro en la habitación, y se sentó. Vio a Tsunade un poco intranquila, cosa que le pareció extraño. Normalmente solo se ponía así cuando apostaba una gran cantidad de dinero que no podía pagar. Y se asusto considerablemente. Más bien… se aterro…

-mira Naruto, te hice venir para que, como tu sabes, en estas fechas tu…

Naruto la interrumpió, muy aterrado. No iba a escuchar las tontas disculpas de Tsunade por ser borracha y apostadora.

-¡mire abuela, yo no estoy de humor para ser su doctora corazón, y si usted aposto de mas le juro por todos los cielos que ahora si voy a pedir que la reemplacen por otra Hokague y…-

-¡Cállate Naruto y escúchame, y por decima vez no he apostado ¡ mierda…-

Mientras ellos discutían entro Hiashi sama al lugar, y Naruto se quedo perplejo, y a Tsunade el tiempo le pareció eterno.

Y entonces, paso todo.

Hiashi no quería que su hija se casara con el, y su furia llego al limite ese día. Su Byakugan se activo por puro instinto, y se lanzo contra Naruto. Este a su vez, se dirigió en su dirección, con el puño cerrado. Lo que siguió a continuación, dejo a Naruto con un amargo sabor de boca, y sintió que todo su miedo volvía. Perdería a Hinata.

Hinata se lanzo entrando por la puerta, arrojándola de golpe, y el ataque de su padre le cayo a ella.

Sus ojos dejaron de ver con la habilidad del Byakugan, para tornarse a una visión gris, y no le presto atención. Con ambos brazos sostuvo a su padre, arrojándolo por la ventana del edificio. Su padre, en un acto reflejo, se aferro fuertemente a ella, llevándosela consigo, veinte pisos abajo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con un ruido estruendoso, ante la atónita mirada de todos. Naruto no se la creía, pero esta vez reacciono y salto por la ventana, abrazo a Hinata y comenzó a arrullarla, como si de un bebe se tratase. No quería perderla, intentaría hacer algo, estaba dispuesto a negociar con el kyuubi de ser necesario.

-Hinata, no te duermas !no te duermas¡. ¡Mírame, Hinata¡ mírame a los ojos… ¿Hinata?Los ojos de Hinata habían perdido su color, estaban perdiendo su poder, estaban perdiendo su habilidad.

-¡Hinata, no temas, no temas, ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí, no temas, tranquila, todo va a estar bien!- solo decía. Mientras Hinata, estaba pasando por una extraña sensación. Sus ojos le escocían. Veía en tonalidades grises, no había experimentado un cambio tan drástico de visión. Había sentido como crujía algo, pero estaba segura de que no había sido ella, sino su padre.

Movió sus brazos, comprobó que esos estaban en buen estado. Así como sus piernas y sus pies. Todo estaba bien, menos sus ojos. Algo malo había en eso, pero no sabia que era. Le escocían los ojos, sin contar con que Naruto los demás la veían de forma mu rara.

Algo le habia pasado. ¿que? no sabia.


	5. Libreria

_¿Pero qué demonios es eso? esta no puede ser Hinata._

Naruto miraba horrorizado a Hinata. No era igual, se veía… diferente. Percibió que se encontraba bien de cierto modo, pero, sus ojos…

Ya no eran color perla, como era característica de la familia, estaban pasando por tonalidades distintas. Habían pasado del gris al azul, luego a rojo, siguiendo al rosa, naranja, purpura y finalmente se detuvo en la tonalidad amarilla, que seguía presente. Pero eso no le importaba, le importaba que ella estuviera bien.

La tomo en sus brazos y echo a correr en dirección al hospital. Seguido de Neji, Sakura y Sasuke. Dejando a lord Hiashi en el suelo, golpeado y posiblemente fracturado de muchas maneras. Tsunade se maldijo por haber pensado que saldría bien ese plan. Pensó que sería fácil que la respetaran en cuanto la vieran ahí.

_Debí haberlo previsto. Mierda._

Naruto llego al hospital y casi golpea a la mitad del personal médico para que atendieran a Hinata. Se quedo afuera, esperando que le dieran noticias, caminando frenéticamente de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Sintiéndose impotente y estúpido por no ser más prudente.

-Naruto, ya cálmate ¿quieres?- le dijo Sakura. Ver a Naruto así le mareaba.- veras que todo sale bien, pero no te frustres sino tu también vas a entrar por esa puerta, y no precisamente por desmayo.-

-Sakura tiene razón, Naruto. Quizá solo fue producto del golpe lo que vimos que le paso.- mintió Neji. La verdad era que nunca en su vida había visto que alguien de su familia hiciera eso. El se había dado golpes muy fuertes y no había visto nada como eso.

- debes serenarte. Preocupado y cansado no lograras nada.- le dijo muy calmado Sasuke. Que también estaba preocupado, pero hacia caso de su propio consejo. – ve y tomate un té, y regresa. Te avisaremos si tenemos noticias.

Dicho esto, Naruto decidió que tenía razón, y se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana. Se puso a pensar en lo que le habría ocurrido a lord Hiashi, pero no le importaba en absoluto, lo único que quería era que Hinata se recuperara. De todos modos, toda la familia Hyuuga se le echaría encima en cuanto se casara con Hinata, así que no le inmuto echarle un poco mas de tierra al saco que ya estaba lleno desde el principio.

Tomo un sorbo de él te que acababa de comprar, y diviso a lo lejos a Neji que lo estaba buscando. Toda la calma que reunió desde que salió de la sala de espera se esfumo, y volvió a ponerse frenético y preocupado. Casi corrió a donde Neji se encontraba.

-Naruto… qué bueno que te encuentro.- dijo Neji, entre jadeos. Cuando se recupero del frenesí se irguió y le hablo con voz severa.- creo que se que le ha ocurrido a Hinata, ven conmigo, te lo explicare.- acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta en dirección contraria a la sala de espera.

Naruto lo siguió confundido.- ¿a dónde vamos, Neji? – Pregunto, y Neji solo se limito a mirarlo por encima del hombro sin dejar de caminar.- a mi casa. A la biblioteca de la familia.

Cuando hubieron llegado, Neji camino por un sendero que estaba al lado del sendero que los llevaría a las estancias principales. Hasta llegar a una casucha bastante alejada del resto de las demás. Llegaron a una estancia muy grande. No era tan bonita como las otras, se veía más bien… abandonada.

Cientos y cientos de libros. Unos viejos, y otros nuevos, envueltos en cuero, y otros más en pastas más elegantes, que denotaban tanto el linaje para el que estaban designados, como el tiempo y jovialidad de la que gozaban. Neji subió hasta la parte más alta y rebusco por toda la hilera de libros allí contenida.

Naruto se comenzó a impacientar. Quería regresar al hospital, preocupado de que les dieran noticias de Hinata mientras él estuviera fuera. – Neji no se que estas buscando pero no creo que eso nos vaya a ayudar en… - ¡hey! cuidado con eso- exclamo al caerle un puñado de libros encima.

Neji le ignoro, y cuando al fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba, lanzo un largo y angustioso suspiro. – aquí esta. Creo que este libro nos puede ayudar, Naruto.- le dijo, extendiendo el enorme libro en una mesa contigua.

Era muy grande, como de unos 40 centímetros de largo a lo mucho. La pasta era de piel color gris oscuro, y muchas de las letras escritas en la pasta eran completamente ilegibles. Probablemente era de cuando recién se estableció el clan Hyuuga en la aldea, en sus inicios.

-¿Pero de que se trata el libro?- pregunto Naruto. Neji comenzó a hojear el encuadernado, y le empezó a explicar a Naruto con palabras que el susodicho pudiera comprender sin confundirse.

-veras Naruto, en mi familia se resguarda el secreto de nuestra "habilidad". Lord Hiashi, prohibió la entrada a este lugar, porque se cree que el origen del Byakugan es meramente genético, y fácil de destruir. Pero eso ya lo sabes.- dijo Neji sin dejar de hojear el inmenso cuaderno. Se detuvo al fin cuando encontró una hoja con ilustración.

Era una representación del estilo de combate, algo familiar. Solo que este tenía varias flechas marcadas, en la nuca, en las rodillas, el pecho, el estomago y los pulmones. Naruto reconoció de inmediato los puntos que marcaba el libro. Eran los sitios en los que cualquier persona cuerda debería golpear si quería causar un gran daño.

_Por dios… ¿pero qué demonios me está enseñando?_

-seguro que tú conoces bien esos puntos Naruto. Pues mira, si asestas un golpe en cualquiera de estos lugares a una persona completamente normal, sea o no un peleador, seguramente lograras dos cosas: una, lo matas instantáneamente, o dos, lo dejas inconsciente y seguro con un gran daño.

- pero si un Hyuuga le hace esto a otro Hyuuga… no lo matara, pero lo dejara fuera de combate. Le quitara el Byakugan y no habrá posibilidad de volver a activarlo.-

Naruto no pudo contestar a aquello. ¿Significaba eso que Hinata se quedaría ciega de por vida? Si ese era el caso, que lord Hiashi diera por hecho que era hombre muerto, literalmente hablando. Pero surgió una nueva duda, que suplanto todo sentimiento que se hubiera formado en su mente.

-pero ¿por qué le cambiaron los ojos?- soltó de golpe. A Naruto no le importaba un carajo lo que le hiciera eso a la demás gente, le importaba su Hinata.

-a eso voy Naruto, no desesperes. Veras, nuestros genes conllevan que al nacer ya tenemos los ojos así, pues predomina el kekkei genkai. El golpe que te iba asestar lor- Hiashi, estaba dirigido directamente al corazón, y te mataría en cuanto te llegara. Hinata se puso en medio, así que todo el chackra que llevaba el golpe, le recorrió por todo el estomago, y se detuvo justo en la nuca, el punto ciego del Byakugan.

El cambio de color se debe a que al romperse las neuronas que originaban el Byakugan, quedaban las del color de los ojos. Unidas en conjunto, quedaba el color perla, que era el color que obligatoriamente se tenía que utilizar para poder ver en nuestro caso. Y cuando se rompen, el cuerpo empieza a buscar la neurona que no se haya roto, y con esa se queda.

Nunca será el mismo color de ojos para cada caso. Varía según el número de neuronas rotas. Pero no se quedara ciega, solo que ya no podrá usar el Byakugan, jamás.

Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor. Se alegraba de que Hinata estaría bien, pero le dolía que jamás pudiera volver a luchar con su habilidad que la hacía sentir tan especial. Después de platicar con Neji de los posibles efectos secundarios, y de la rotunda negación de este a que pudiera haber alguno, salió rumbo al hospital. Deseando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar.


	6. Sensaciones

Naruto caminaba con paso lento, tan lento que unas nubes se comenzaron a formar soltando una ligera lluvia. Caminaba con la cabeza hacia arriba, no le importaba estar todo mojado y frio…

_Si con eso la pudiera ayudar… mi Hinata… cuanto lo siento, pero es que no puedo dejar de quererte como te quiero ahora. Mi corazón solo late por que el tuyo también lo hace… de verdad, si lo que yo siento causa todo esto, no encontraría como pararlo. Si con mi amor pudiera ayudarte, lo cambiaría por completo… _

No supo cuanto tiempo camino, pero se detuvo justo enfrente de un lugar que él conocía tan bien como si lo hubieran visitado miles de veces. El prado donde Hinata y el habían conversado toda la tarde en que ella salió con él, el día en que se comprometió con ella.

Se sentó y miro las flores multicolores que ahí crecían, y se sintió muy contento de que ese lugar solo lo conocieran él y ella, ya que usualmente solo él lo conocía y lo usaba para pensar o llorar, como lo había estado haciendo por los últimos meses. Volvió a irse, preguntándose la razón de haber parado ahí.

Y entonces la vio….

Mientras tanto Hinata ya estaba bien. Mientras era trasladada al hospital (de vuelta. Ya era incomodo que todo el lugar le pareciera tan familiar) lo que sentía en los ojos. Y se dio cuenta perfectamente lo que le había pasado y lo que le iba a pasar. Seria degradada de su familia, y seria exiliada como muchos Hyuuga.

No le importo, solo quería que Naruto no sufriera. Se levanto, pidió sus ropas y camino escabulléndose de Sakura, y Sasuke que estaban ahí.

Se fue al lugar más bonito que jamás hubieran visto sus ojos, un lugar lleno de hermosa vegetación y aromas inconfundibles. Y ahí estaba, Naruto con su cabello amarillo (**no me gusta decir rubio, suena a cliché**). Y sus marcas en la cara. Abriendo los ojos como platos y correr inmediatamente hacia donde ella estaba.

La abrazo y la beso mil veces en la mejilla. No sabía cómo pero incluso con esos ojos color amarillo se veía más hermoso, tanto que no sabía si podía amarla más incluso de lo que lo hacía.

De pronto se vio invadido por un sentimiento diferente, muy parecido al enojo, descubrió que lo que sentía no era enojo, era molestia.- ¿pero qué haces aquí? Están muy mal, Hinata, ven te llevo a tu… - iba a decir casa pero se acordó que, por su culpa, Hinata ya no tenía casa.

_Ni loco dejo que se vaya allá, la van a matar, además, no es como si no fuésemos a vivir juntos en un futuro. Jajaja, un par de casados que viven por separado. Si como no… _

-Te llevo a tu casa, Hinata.- le dijo. Pero Hinata se mostro reacia a caminar. A Naruto le preocupo, inmediatamente puso cara asustada y causo una leve sonrisa por parte de ella. – no Naruto espera, me quiero quedar aquí, contigo, si no es molestia. –

Al final, Naruto termino aceptando, ya que Hinata se sentó y no quería moverse. Estaban los dos muy abrazados cuando comenzó a ponerse oscuro. Naruto estaba encantado de estar con ella a solas por un buen tiempo, en silencio y tranquilo. Pero Hinata tomo otro rumbo a ese silencio.

Estaba decidida, quería estar con Naruto de una u otra forma, así que se dio la vuelta y sin dar tiempo a las explicaciones, comenzó a besar a Naruto en la boca. Comenzó a posarse por encima de él y algo se apoderaba de ella muy fuerte al deseo que tenía: la pasión.

Naruto no puso oposición a eso, y le siguió con el beso, pero ese beso llevo a otro y otro y otro, hasta que se tornaron demasiado apasionados como para que, si no pensaba, perdiera la cabeza, y se separo de ella, justo cuando ella comenzaba a quitarse el suéter que tanto le gustaba a Naruto.

En definitiva, tenía que pensar con la cabeza y no con las hormonas.

-Hinata, no te desvistas, por favor.- pidió Naruto, devolviéndole el suéter. Hinata puso cara triste, y se sentó con las rodillas encima de las barbilla.

- yo… lo… siento… no quería… bueno si… pero…- comenzó a decir, y Naruto esbozo una sonrisa encantador, llena de perspicacia y algo de picardía.

- huy… Entonces, me deseas… - fue lo único que dijo antes de romper en carcajadas. Carcajadas que se vieron interrumpidas por una piedra del tamaño de un puño que venía directamente de la mano de Hinata.- ¡No te rías, que no le veo la gracia!- le dijo. Naruto se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas, producto de la risa.

- pues yo si se la veo. Además.- comenzó a decir Naruto, tomando una actitud muy seria, tanto que Hinata lo tomo demasiado en serio. – no quiero que pienses mal de mí, pero en verdad, quiero hacer esto por las buenas. Ya tengo bastante con los recuerdos que Ero Sennin me dejo como para respetar a las mujeres.

Así que Hinata, en verdad quiero esto, pero no lo voy a hacer hasta que no estemos juntos por todas las de la ley, casados. Antes, no. Lo siento mucho.-

Naruto pensó que con eso ella se sentiría mal, pero se vio invadida por una sensación mucho mayor que eso. Cariño, demasiado cariño y admiración. Los demás le habían dicho que Naruto era diferente, pero no sabía que tan diferente.

Lo tomo de la mano y echo a caminar junto a él. Hacia su casa, la casa de ambos.

Por su parte Naruto decidió que vendería su departamento cuando estuviera casado, para poder vivir en un lugar más decente, y ser más ordenado, sino le iría muy mal

Neji supo que Hinata se había comportado muy bien después de enterarse de lo de sus ojos, así que fue a visitarla, a casa de Naruto. A solo tres días de la "Boda" ambos estaban muy impacientes, pero contentos.

Toco el timbre pero nadie abrió. Toco una segunda vez y nada. Y siguió así un par de minutos hasta que la casera le dijo que Naruto uzumaki y su **mujer** no Vivian mas allí. Así que se fue hacia la dirección que le habían dado.

Cuando llego, no creyó que Naruto en realidad tuviese una casa así. Era muy grande, casi tanto como la suya, y muy limpia. Encontró a Hinata de pie en un hermoso jardín por la parte de atrás. Hinata le sonrió, haciéndole señas para que se acercase. Y se sentaron en un banco con vista a un laguito artificial que ella misma había construido.

-Lindo, ¿no? – pregunto ella. Neji sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. – ciertamente Naruto se paso. Digo, está bien que quiera ponerte el mundo a tus pies, pero lo está haciendo literalmente. – Hinata tuvo que reír ante eso.- es cierto, yo misma se lo dije, pero es muy necio. Y no parece escucharme cuando lo regaño. –

- bueno Neji, suéltalo.-pregunto. Neji se sorprendió por la pregunta no formulada - ¿qué cosa? –

- te conozco bien, sé que me vas a preguntar algo, solo dilo y ya:- dijo Hinata bastante seria. Neji suspiro muy hondo y hablo. – Naruto y tu ya…-

Hinata se sonrojo por la vergüenza de decir eso. – no neji… bueno no te voy a negar que si duermo con el pero no he hecho nada. El es el que no quiere.


	7. sueños

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic. Mil disculpas por lo flojo del anterior capitulo, pero empezaba a mostrar síntomas de una infección en la garganta, y se me fueron las neuronas a otro lado. **

**Les agradezco sus comentarios, son mi inspiración aunque leen muy poquitos la historia, como sea espero les guste bastante bien.**

**PDTA: les quería pedir un favor, tenía planeado hacer un crossover de Resident Evil y Naruto, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar a hacerlo, les agradecería que me dieran alguna ideas, y que me ayudaran a escribirlo. **

**Continuemos con el fic…**

Las visitas de Neji a la familia uzumaki cada vez se estaban haciendo más frecuentes, pero eso se debía a que Naruto constantemente le pedía consejo de cómo hablarle a Hinata, que debía decirle, que no, lo que le gustaba que le dieran de comer, el tono con el que debía hablar etc. etc. etc. en fin, demasiadas calamidades para poder contarlas, Neji muy a pesar de las constantes amenazas de lord Hiashi de expulsarlo de la familia si continuaba hablándole a su hija, y de los rotundos ruegos de TenTen por obedecer, hacia caso omiso, y seguía viendo la felicidad que irradiaba esa enorme casa que según Naruto, nada mas estuviesen casados llenaría de muchos, muchos hijos. Provocando un sonrojo total de Hinata.

Sasuke, por su parte, tomaba demasiadas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, Naruto no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, preguntándole sobre que debía ponerse el día de la boda, si poner unas flores, o poner adornos, el sitio donde se iban a casar, y otras cosas que Sasuke nunca pondría atención por más que Sakura le ponía ojos enormes, a la hora de buscar cosas para la boda de Naruto.

Tsunade tenía cosas más importantes. Ordeno específicamente que nadie de la familia Hyuuga se entrometiera en asuntos del matrimonio de Hinata con Naruto, excepto a aquellos en los que los susodichos confiaran y les permitieran la entrada. También lanzo la orden de que lord Hiashi jamás se acercara a menos que Naruto lo permitiera.

Y Naruto, vivía en un cuento de hadas. Tenía a la mujer perfecta, una casa bonita y grandes amigos con los que compartiría el mejor momento de su vida, una boda. Por más que el clan de Hinata se opusiera, el jamás se daría por vencido, y más aun cuando había anunciado que tendría de tantos hijos como Hinata quisiera.

Esa era la vida que tanto había soñado.

Hinata era caso aparte, si bien era cierto que al fin había cumplido su sueño más alocado, que era estar al lado de Naruto, este no la dejaba participar en casi nada, solo le preguntaba ciertas cosas, (propiamente ya dichas), y se sentía prácticamente como una inútil en una enorme casa donde había tantas cosas que hacer.

Cierta mañana se levanto muy tarde por que Naruto puso el despertador muy temprano, pero demasiado bajo como para que ella lo oyera, sin mencionar el hecho de que lo puso del lado suyo para asegurarse de que no se levantaría. Dicho esto salió y regreso con muchas bolsas y paquetes. Cuando Hinata los abrió, se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas al darse cuenta de que los paquetes eran nada más ni nada menos que ropa y zapatos que Naruto había comprado para ella, ya que cuando se salió de su casa, esta no quiso volver siquiera por sus cosas.

Pero ese día estaba ahí, en su casa, estaba lloviendo tenia frio y Naruto no regresaba, eso le preocupo bastante, Naruto desde que se había quedado con ella jamás había regresado tarde a casa.

_Deja de preocuparte, seguro no viene por estarse resguardando de la lluvia. Aunque Naruto jamás se preocupa por eso, siempre llega, a menos que alguien le haya pedido ayuda, pero mandaría a alguien a que me ayudara, ¡demonios! ¡Deja de preocuparte!_

Leves toquidos llegaron a sus oídos justo cuando empezaba a darle una crisis nerviosa. Rápidamente abrió la puerta ya que por los hechos anteriores no podía ver con sus antiguos ojos, y le sorprendió ver a Sasuke afuera de su casa, mojado y con cara de fastidio.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿No estabas con Naruto? Ven pasa debes secarte, no me gustaría que te resfríes…- dijo Hinata arrastrando al muchacho adentro de la casa. Le extendió una toalla, que Sasuke tomo por inercia, y comenzó a secarse la ropa.

-gracias, Hinata, justamente a eso venia, Naruto llegara tarde, está en el hospital, Tsunade- sama le esta vendando sus heridas. – para cuando termino Hinata estaba a punto de salir afuera, así que Sasuke rápidamente la tomo por la cintura a forcejeos ya que era muy fuerte como para hacerla entrar por sí sola, y él no quería lastimarla, así que la tuvo que tirar al suelo cabeza bajo para poder hablar cuerdamente

-¡Sasuke déjame ir, tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto, quiero estar con Naruto!- decía ella entre jaloneos y tirones.

Hinata escucha, no tiene nada grave, se puso a discutir con Sai, pero Sakura los escucho, y los golpeo, no tienen nada solo algunos rasguños y demás pero nada grave, te lo aseguro, solo cálmate ¿quieres? ¡Mierda! –

Hinata pareció calmarse, ya que por un segundo se imagino a Naruto con mil huesos fracturados, pero quería saber que había hecho Naruto para que Sakura lo golpeara. Que lo más seguro era que no hubiera hecho nada, y que Sakura exagerara las cosas, como generalmente lo hacía, y el resultado era el siguiente:

Inocencia de Naruto + exageración de Sakura = múltiples fracturas con posible desgastamiento mental, mas una terapia psicológica y un viaje directo al hospital, de vuelta.

-bueno, gracias Sasuke, y lo siento por lo anterior, deberías quedarte, sigue lloviendo y te vas a enfermar.-

No gracias de verdad Hinata, pero mejor me voy a casa antes de que Sakura se dé cuenta que vine de chismoso y después iras tu a vernos a los tres al hospital. Deberíamos mudarnos allá, últimamente es el lugar donde más estamos ¿no crees?-

Sí, bueno, ve con cuidado, y dale a Naruto un abrazo de mi parte-

Mejor cuando regrese se lo das tu, no sería buena idea que yo se lo de, nos confundirán con Sai y eso no se verá bien para una mujer casada y su esposo-

Sasuke se fue, y Hinata estaba más tranquila. Naruto estaba bien, así que podía acostarse un momento y pensar las cosas con calma.

Sus sueño era muy tranquilizador, se imaginaba a tres narutitos corriendo por toda la casa, todos asemejados a su papa (***no sé por qué, todos cuando sueñan con sus posibles hijos piensan que se parecerán al papa ***) ella sentada en uno de los bancos que estaban afuera, y Naruto corriendo atrás de ellos como un loco, preocupado porque no se lastimaran, ya que era muy paranoico. A Neji de visita llevando también a sus posibles hijos, y a la loca de Sakura gritando por todas partes, a Sasuke siendo jaloneado por todos los hijos de Naruto y usado como escudo frente a su papa.

En definitiva, ese era el sueño más alocado que había tenido, era el sueño que Naruto compartía, en el hospital, soñando con su familia, siempre había querido una, y empezaba a realizarse.

**¿Cómo me quedo? Hasta aquí por el momento. Procurare subir ponto la continuación, solo que la escuela es un poco pesada últimamente, pero no desesperen, que tengo ingenio de sobra, excepto en casos en donde la fiebre me gana más de la cuenta.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco, saben que son mi inspiración, y piensen un poco en la ayuda que les estoy pidiendo, de verdad que tengo muchas ganas de hacer un proyecto como ese, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a comenzar.**

**¡cuidense! ¡sayonara!**


	8. Moon Dance

**Hola hola, como están? Jeje se que me van a colgar pero, no he tenido actividad, muchas actividades escolares y mi corazón por el momento está muy roto pero, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia de naruhina.**

**Este en especial, se me ocurrió en un día que escuchaba música, era un solo de piano inspirado en mi película favorita **_**CORPSE BRIDE, sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero se me ocurrió, espero les guste mucho como a mí.**_

El vestido estaba ahí, colgado en un perchero delante de un majestuoso espejo, que hacía que se notara todo su cuerpo, sus perfectas curvas, que el ni siquiera quería ver, no porque no le gustaran, simplemente porque era "inadecuado" verlas de el modo en que sus ojos la recorrían. por mas que se esforzara y se pellizcara, creía que lo que pasaba era una mentira, incluso lo quizo confirmas, pellizcándose mas de una vez, no le parecía que fuera real.

Le era aun mas confuso cuando lo veía a los ojos, y el con su sonrisa zorruna le aseguraba que era real, que no estaba muerta, que estaba viva, que la amaba.

Pero al prueba mas contundente era verse al espejo, y ver la prueba mas palpable que tenia, la pesada carga que le habían quitado, el color de sus iris, amarillo como un par de girasoles vivos y brillantes, y no aquellos ojos aperlados que tenia, tan… comunes a su parecer.

Sus ojos amarillos como el sol le parecían tan perfectos…

Pero esa mañana se sentía soñando porque veía el imponente vestido blanco, de dos piezas, un corsé y una larga falda blanca, y el velo, aun mas largo que el vestido, que le afirmaban que el estaba bien decidido a sellar su compromiso con ella, para siempre, ahí estaban los dos trajes, el negro y el blanco, unidos en armonía como una melodía unificada, dos partes de uno solo.

Ella no sabia ni como bailar, pero el se reia y decía que tampoco sabia ni como moverse para ese dia, pero que no importaba, porque era el ultimo dia en que vivian como dos piezas y formarían una sola, como una caja de música.

Fue por eso que ella decidió que la pieza de baile de noviios seria una diferente a las ya escuchadas: baile a la luna.

Porque no importaba cuanto se esforzara por verlo: no era normal, era un cuento, uno en donde aunque el desarrollo era mucho mas doloroso que el pricipio, el final era lo mas grandiosos que ella se pudiera imaginar, mas si se trataba de el.

Salio de su ensimismamiento cuando lo vio entrar, con los ojos cansados y a la ves llenos de efusividad, darle un tierno pero urgente beso y abrazarla.

¿lista? Mañana es el gran dia.

Si estoy lista. Y tu… ¿te sientes bien?

Cansado pero si estoy bien… espero que mañana no me dejes plantado.

Jajajaja … sere la de blanco…

Hinata… eso fue muy crepúsculo, se mas original, lei el libro.

Lo se, por eso lo dije … hasta mañana naruto…

Por eso ella sabia que estaba lista, para todo lo que se venia. Porque era suyo, su amor, su vida, su naruto.

**Espero sea de su gusto, les digo que nnop estoy tan amorosa porque tengo el corazón un poquito roto pero, espero igual lo lean, me encantan los reviews, asi quye ya saben. **

**Sayo¡**


End file.
